The present invention relates to a button, and more particularly to a button which can be easily attached to clothes without using thread.
Buttons have been widely used for a long time. Most of the buttons which are used nowadays are attached to clothes using thread. Another type of button in use includes a male element and a female element, in which, generally, the female element and the male element are attached to the respective parts of clothes using thread. This is very inconvenient, especially for a clothes factory where a large amount of clothes are produced everyday. It takes a considerable amount of time to attach the buttons onto the clothes so that productivity thereof is low. In addition, when a button becomes loose, the user has to find a needle and thread to sew the button onto the clothes again.
The present invention has arisen from a need to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional button.